Nie pal za sobą wszystkich mostów
by Lycoris-Caldwelli
Summary: Post-Civil War. Zainspirowane trochę komiksami, trochę wyciętą sceną z Avengers, trochę pogłoskami o filmie, trochę innymi rzeczami też.


Tony Stark odetchnął głęboko i niechętnie spojrzał na okupione krwią przyjaciół dzieło. Rosnąca w oczach lista wielkich herosów, potężnych mutantów i zamaskowanych lokalnych bohaterów zwyczajnie go przerażała. W pierwszej chwili nie zrozumiał nawet, że rozłam się skończył. Dlaczego właściwie odłożyli broń? Dlaczego wcześniej po nią sięgnęli?

Dlaczego, skoro kompromis był możliwy od samego początku?

Z roztargnieniem potarł kark, na którym mięśnie zdawały się marszczyć w bolące z frustracji węzły. Dlaczego nikt nie powiedział mu, że to będzie takie trudne? Na początku był zachwycony, niemal puchł z dumy za każdym razem, gdy rejestrował się nowy obrońca Ziemi. To, jak Rogers marszczył brwi, przewracał oczami, krzywił się - nazywał swoimi małymi zwycięstwami.

Dopóki nie zauważył, że większość zarejestrowanych to jeszcze dzieci.

Dzieci, do jasnej cholery!

Zagubione i przerażone - liczyły na to, że wreszcie znalazły kogoś, kto będzie w stanie im pomóc, gdy rady dawane przez rodziców przestaną wystarczać. O ile w ogóle istnieli jacyś rodzice. Część dzieciaków rozrzucona była po sierocińcach i - o zgrozo! - liczyła na to, że Avengers zostaną ich nową rodziną.

Jak miał im powiedzieć, że to niemożliwe?

* * *

 _\- Nie boisz się, że ta cholerna śpiąca królewna zrobi ci krzywdę? - zapytał Natashę gdzieś w środku piekła, widząc, że kobieta ma przy sobie wyłącznie pistolet._

 _\- Nie._

 _Pewność w jej głosie w jednej chwili odebrała mu wolę walki. Szybko jednak się otrząsnął._

 _\- Wygląda na co najmniej wkurwionego._

 _\- Nie, Tony. On się boi. Po prostu się boi. Wie jak to jest - być tylko czyimś pionkiem, chłopcem na posyłki, numerem w statystyce._

 _\- Przecież nigdy nie będziemy..._

 _\- Ty nie będziesz. Tobie nigdy to nie groziło. Poza zbroją Iron Mana masz jeszcze całe życie. Czy myślisz, że kogoś będzie obchodziło to, że Steve Rogers ma jakieś obowiązki - poza ratowaniem świata? Że są chwile, kiedy jest po prostu Stevem, a nie Kapitanem Ameryką?_

* * *

Każdy nowy bohater w rejestrze dostawał swój numer, zapisany zaraz obok imienia, nazwiska i pseudonimu. Stark doskonale wiedział, na co właśnie patrzył. Zbyt długo produkował broń, żeby nie wiedzieć, że to po prostu ludzki arsenał. O, dajmy na to taka Kate Bishop: szczegółowy opis wyników w strzelectwie i wzmianka, że szkolił ją Barton. Ani słowa o tym, że w czwartki ma lekcje tańca, lubi budyń i kupować ubrania.

Czyżby zerwał z produkcją uzbrojenia tylko po to, żeby odczłowieczać ludzi i używać ich zamiast karabinów, pistoletów i granatów?

Drzwi rozsunęły się niespodziewanie, wpuszczając kogoś do środka. Tony zaczął liczyć w myślach i gdy dotarł do dwudziestu, wiedział już, z kim będzie musiał się zmierzyć.

\- Coś się stało, Rogers?

Choć minęło już kilka tygodni, wciąż nie mówili do siebie po imieniu. Natasha stwierdziła, że jak małe dzieci manifestują niechęć i urazę. Pewnie miała rację, ale Tony nie mógł jej tego powiedzieć - przyznałby wtedy, że wcale nie nienawidzi Rogersa aż tak bardzo.

\- Jest już późno. Powinieneś iść spać.

Stark omal nie parsknął śmiechem. Skąd u Kapitana tak dziwny przejaw troski? Czy on nie miał serca? Już raz przecież rozbudził w Tonym nadzieję, że będą kimś więcej niż tylko kumplami po fachu - tylko po to, by bez chwili wahania zgnieść ją, zdeptać, zmieszać z błotem.

Szykując ciętą ripostę, odwrócił się i - powietrze zupełnie z niego uszło.

\- Skoro uważasz, że powinienem iść spać, czemu przynosisz mi kawę i, cholera, czy to są domowej roboty ciasteczka Nat?

Po zmęczonej twarzy Rogersa przemknął uśmiech.

\- Posłuchałbyś mnie?

\- Nie, raczej nie.

\- Tak też myślałem.

\- To żaden argument.

\- Używałbym argumentów, gdybym chciał się z tobą kłócić. Ale, wbrew temu, w co zdajesz się uparcie wierzyć, kłócenie się z tobą wcale nie sprawia mi przyjemności.

Tony doszedł do wniosku, że powinien powiedzieć coś miłego. Coś, co da Rogersowi do zrozumienia, że on też jest już zmęczony tą bezsensowną wojną. Jednak zamiast tego wyrzucił z siebie:

\- Te przekąski to łapówka czy raczej danina?

Cholera jasna! Gratulacje Stark! W ten sposób szanse na pogodzenie się...

\- Wydawało mi się, że teraz mówicie na to „trybut".

Z ogromnym trudem brunetowi udało się zamaskować śmiech za chrząknięciem. A więc Kapitan Mrożonka był już prawie na bieżąco z filmami. Cóż, w jakiś pokręcony sposób to wydało się Starkowi całkiem urocze. Najwyraźniej jednak Tony nie był jeszcze zarówno mentalnie jak i emocjonalnie gotowy na godzenie się, bo gdy tylko stwierdził, że dochodzi druga w nocy, rzucił zupełnie bez namysłu:

\- A czy ty czasem o tej porze nie powinieneś już dawno leżeć w łóżku z Barnesem?

Tym razem przegiął. Zrozumiał to doskonale w chwili, gdy Rogers skrzywił się, zupełnie jakby ktoś właśnie potraktował go ciosem poniżej pasa. Może właśnie tak było. Jeśli on i Barnes kręcili ze sobą, to Tony nie miał absolutnie żadnego prawa ich krytykować. Czy może jednak miał? Za to gniecenie, deptanie i mieszanie z błotem wszystkich jego nadziei, zrodzonych wiele (stanowczo zbyt wiele) lat temu?

\- Stark, mówiłem ci już wielokrotnie - Bucky jest moim przyjacielem. TYLKO przyjacielem.

\- Och, doprawdy?

\- Kłóciłem się już z nim o to. Czy naprawdę muszę teraz przechodzić przez to samo z tobą?

Tony zamrugał z niedowierzaniem. Kłócili się? Jakoś nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić tego inaczej niż brutalnego seksu z wykrzykiwaniem prosto w twarz brudów z przeszłości. Niestety, ból wymalowany na twarzy Rogersa kazał Starkowi szybko zapomnieć o tej soczystej imaginacji.

\- O co właściwie poszło?

\- Bucky nie rozumie, jak mogę wytrzymywać z kimś, kto sugeruje, że jestem homoseksualistą.

Tym razem jednak Tony zdążył ugryźć się w język, zanim zadał kolejne głupie i obraźliwe pytanie. Powód, dla którego Barnes ledwie może zdzierżyć rzucanie mu w twarz pedalstwem. I z drugiej strony powód, dla którego Rogersowi jest to zupełnie obojętne. Dlaczego słysząc kpiny Tony'ego Barnes dostawał piany na ustach, a Rogers krzywił się z bólu? Wolno mu o to zapytać? Czy może jest jeszcze za wcześnie?

\- Jeśli cię obraziłem...

\- Nie poczułem się obrażony. Po prostu nie sypiam z Buckym. Właściwie - z nikim nie sypiam. I może dlatego się nie wysypiam, ale to już trochę inny problem.

\- Może powinienem zacząć dawać ci buzi na dobranoc - sarknął Stark, znów tracąc kontrolę nad ciętymi ripostami.

\- Może powinieneś.

Cisza, która zapadła w pomieszczeniu (nazywanym przez niektórych SuperArchiwum) zdawała się jednocześnie toksyczna i podniecająca. Aż gęsta od niedopowiedzeń, półstwierdzeń, niewypowiedzianych pragnień. Zupełnie, jakby obaj zostali spowici mgłą, której żaden nie zamierzał rozganiać. Dużo więcej satysfakcji sprawiało im błądzenie po omacku, ostrożne stawianie kroków, sprawdzanie drżącymi dłońmi kuszących tajemnic, które mieli tuż przed nosem.

Bojąc się, że mogą to być wyłącznie jego własne przypuszczenia, Stark sięgnął po kawę i ciasteczka i zaczął się bezceremonialnie opychać. Wywołał tym lekki uśmiech na twarzy Rogersa, co uznał za małe zwycięstwo. Nie zniósłby chyba, gdyby jeszcze raz zadał mu ból.

Spojrzenie Kapitana powędrowało rejestru i cały trud, jaki Tony włożył w nie sprawienie mu zbytniej przykrości, diabli wzięli.

\- Boże, przecież większość z nich to jeszcze dzieci - jęknął Rogers z przerażeniem.

Najwyraźniej po części sprawdziły się jego wszystkie najczarniejsze scenariusze. Zaraz pewnie wybuchnie, zacznie krzyczeć, że to wszystko wina Starka, że nie powinien był się zgadzać na żaden kompromis.

\- Rogers, przykro mi, ale...

\- Adoptujmy je.

\- Słucham?

Musiał się przesłyszeć. Przecież tylko do reszty zdesperowane dziecko chciałoby należeć do tak absurdalnie dysfunkcyjnej rodziny. No, nie licząc Wandy, ale ona po prostu nie miała dokąd pójść. I Petera, ale w sumie Peter przeszedł zbyt wiele, jak na swoje młode lata, żeby wybrzydzać pomiędzy członkami rodziny.

\- Wiem, że to brzmi absurdalnie. Zwłaszcza po tym wszystkim, co ci zrobiłem, ale...

\- Hola, hola! - parsknął Stark. Oj, przyjmowanie przeprosin szło mu równie topornie, co ich rozdawanie. - Wyjaśnijmy sobie jedno: jeśli ktoś tutaj oberwał po czterech literach, to na pewno nie byłem to ja.

\- Czy to aż takie ważne kto kogo mocniej klepnął po tyłku? - prychnął Rogers z udawanym gniewem. Tak, ewidentnie udawał. Kąciki jego stanowczo zbyt kuszących ust wygięły się w lekki uśmiech przy "klepaniu po tyłku". Miał zatem znacznie lepszy humor, niż był gotów to przyznać. - Tony, chodzi o te dzieciaki! Wiele z nich zyskuje moce zupełnie nagle i nie ma pojęcia, jak sobie z tym poradzić. Uwierz mi, zostanie herosem z dnia na dzień jest równie przerażające, co przespanie siedemdziesięciu lat i obudzenie się w zupełnie obcym świecie.

* * *

 _\- Zejdź z niego. Wiesz ilu znajomych ma poza TARCZĄ i Avengers? Tak, zgadłeś, prawie zero. Poza nami nie ma przyjaciół, z którymi mógłby spędzać czas. Jesteśmy jego jedyną rodziną, Tony. I w momencie, w którym uznał, że jego rodzina jest zagrożona, postanowił ją bronić._

 _\- Doprawdy? Bo mi wydawało się, że jedyne zagrożenie to widmo z przeszłości z wypranym przez Hydrę mózgiem. Ale oczywiście mogę być w błędzie._

 _\- Tony, czy ty jesteś zazdrosny?_

 _\- Niby o co miałbym być zazdrosny?_

 _Natasha zaśmiała się. Pomimo podkrążonych ze zmęczenia oczu wyglądała pięknie. Sam fakt, że znalazła siłę na uśmiech, znaczył dla Starka więcej niż jakikolwiek słowa pocieszenia._

 _\- Zapytaj go kiedyś, co robił zanim powołano go do Avengers. Poza znęcaniem się nad workami treningowymi._

 _\- Co mi to da?_

 _Potrząsnęła głową, przygryzając przy tym dolną wargę. Co ją tak bawiło?_

* * *

Korzystając z faktu, że Rogers znów nazwał go po imieniu, Tony postanowił zgłębić temat podsunięty kiedyś, dawno temu, przez Nat.

\- Steve, mógłbyś mi powiedzieć, co robiłeś przed dołączeniem do Avengers? Poza znęcaniem się nad workami treningowymi, ma się rozumieć.

Blondyn nabrał powietrza w usta i spłonął rumieńcem. Uciekł wzrokiem jak spłoszona dziewica. Kto wie, jeśli rzeczywiście nie sypiał z Barnesem, może wciąż miał prawo do tego tytułu. O co właściwie mogło mu chodzić? Dlaczego się tak speszył?

\- Trochę chodziłem po mieście i szkicowałem.

To aż takie krępujące? Nie, Nat na pewno nie mówiłaby o tym, gdyby to nie było ważne.

\- A gdzie najczęściej?

\- To taka niewielka kawiarnia...

\- Uwielbiam kawiarnie. Jaka? Może ją znam. Sprzedają tam donuty?

Sypał pytaniami jak z rękawa, a z każdym kolejnym Steve zdawał się coraz bardziej speszony. Najgorsze było to, że Stark mgliście pamiętał jak Happy wspominał coś o jakiejś kawiarni. I nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, gdyby nie chodziło o jakieś fanatyczne groupies, które...

Cholera.

Nie.

To nie mogła być prawda.

A może jednak mogła?

* * *

 _\- Jesteś ślepy, Tony. Po prostu ślepy. Obaj jesteście._

* * *

\- Poddaję się - jęknął Rogers, teatralnie unosząc ręce w geście totalnej rezygnacji. - Rozmowy z tobą prowadzą donikąd, wiesz? Tak w ogóle to przyszedłem zapytać, czy nie potrzebujesz jutro wsparcia przy zdawaniu raportu z rejestracji, ale to chyba nie ma sensu.

\- Jeśli podrzucisz mnie motorem, czemu nie. To zaoszczędzi mi sporo czasu. A w drodze powrotnej moglibyśmy zahaczyć o taką małą kawiarnię. Podobno moje fanki przesiadują tam całymi godzinami, bo jak wylatuję z...

Tony Stark musiał przerwać ten słowotok z dwóch powodów. Po pierwsze: Steve'a już dawno nie było w Archiwum. Na samą wzmiankę o kawiarni i fankach jego rumieńce wzięły w posiadanie nie tylko policzki, ale też uszy i kark, co Tony mógł podziwiać, śledząc ucieczkę dzielnego Kapitana z pola bitwy. Po drugie: od szerokiego uśmiechu rozbolały go prawie wszystkie mięśnie twarzy (kiedy ostatni raz w ogóle się uśmiechał?) i nie mógł dłużej ruszać ani językiem, ani żuchwą.

Przeklinając Nat w duchu, sięgnął po kolejne ciastko.

* * *

 _\- W ogóle go nie rozumiem - pożalił się Natashy, gdy korzystając z chwili wytchnienia zrobili sobie kawę i rozsiedli się w salonie, koszmarnie pustym, odkąd odeszła Pepper._

 _\- Prawda._

 _\- Nie pomagasz._

 _\- Ty też sobie nie pomagasz. Obaj strasznie wszystko komplikujecie. Nie rozumiem czemu po prostu ze sobą nie porozmawiacie._

 _\- Bo to bez sensu?_

 _\- Czy ja wiem? Może to kwestia tego, że obaj wolicie działać niż mówić. Nigdy nie mówicie, co wam naprawdę leży na wątrobie, a gdy zabieracie się do roboty - nikomu nie wyjaśniacie, o co właściwie wam chodzi._

 _\- I co twoim zdaniem powinniśmy zrobić?_

 _Uśmiechnęła się, potrząsając przy tym głową. Rogers śmiał się kiedyś, że Nat uwielbia odgrywać dobrą matkę chrzestną i swatkę w jednej osobie. Czyżby teraz właśnie to robiła? I dlaczego z takim uporem kierowała jego myśli w kierunku Steve'a, skoro robił absolutnie wszystko, żeby tylko o nim nie myśleć?_

 _\- Po prostu nie pal za sobą wszystkich mostów, Tony._

 _\- A co z nim? Jeśli Avengers znów będą istnieć, on do nich na pewno nie wróci._

 _\- Wróci._

 _Spojrzała mu prosto w oczy z taką mocą, że przeraził się wszystkich myśli, które przyszły mu do głowy. Wszystkich powodów, dla których Rogers mógłby chcieć wrócić do Avengers. Wszystkich - choć jeden był ważniejszy niż pozostałe._


End file.
